


Don’t Bind Them

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [24]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 23: Wing“Wings.”“Brilliant observation, Jack.  Have anything more you wanna add to this riveting conversation?”





	

Jack rolled his eyes and reached out, attempting to touch the glossy black feathers in front of him but pulling his hand back in hesitation, “It’s surprising okay?  It’s not every day you find out that your boyfriend has wings.” 

The wings stretching out of Mark’s back twitched, “I don’t normally show people, you know.  You’re the only one outside of my family that has ever seen them.” 

Jack’s eyebrow furrowed, but he boldly reached the rest of the way to comb his fingers through the feathers, “How does it work?  Can you retract them or?” 

The wings trembled and Mark seemed to vibrate with them.  They had never been touched by anyone other than his mother when she used to clean and groom them. 

“I have to bind them.” 

The hand in the feathers froze, “Bind?  As in tie them down?” 

It was Mark’s turn to furrow his brows in confusion, “Yeah.  I have to bind them down with ribbon.” 

Leaning forward, Jack let his face rest in the soft sweet smelling feathers, “That’s a shame.  It must hurt.” 

“Not as much anymore. I’ve been doing it for a while, ever since I could remember.” 

Jack let out a sigh and closed his eyes, burying his hands deeper into the feathers and letting the tips caress his face, “You should let them out more.” 

Mark’s eyebrows rose to be near his hairline, “I can’t just walk around with wings what the fuck?” 

Jack flicked him in the back of the head, “What I mean is you can let them out at home.” A blush covered his face and began to crawl down his throat, he was grateful Mark’s back was to him, “I don’t mind them.  I’ll even help you take care of them,” he stroked a hand along the spot where black, soft wing merged with smooth tan skin, “I don’t want you to hide them from me anymore.” 

Mark let a small smile grace his face and his wings fluttered at the thought of being free, “Fine. I’ll let them out more.”  He was quiet for a moment, enjoying the gentle touch of Jack’s hands.  After a while he leaned backward, wrapping his wings around Mark and resting his head on his shoulder.  It was an uncomfortable position to bend back like that, but Jack began running his hands along Mark’s neck and chest and he really couldn’t bring himself to care. 


End file.
